Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane is a villain and character from Iron Man. He is Tony's former business partner and mentor. Stane was the partner of Tony's father (Howard Stark) and 2nd in command when Tony himself took over. In a bid to take over Stark Industries he worked with the Ten Rings to kill Tony. While Stane files an injunction against Tony, he also sells weapons to both sides of the war without Tony's knowledge. After he makes a visit to the Ten Rings he betrays them due to their failure to kill Tony and as them killed. Obadiah began working on a bigger more powerful suit known as the Iron Monger and after he did so he fought Tony to the death. In the movie, Stane was portrayed by Jeff Bridges, who is well known for his role as Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski. The B Team Storyline Obadiah Stane turns out to be alive in this storyline. He is also Discord's partner, close friend and co conspirator against Vilgax. in The Grand Summer Season Trek. Obadiah is also Discord's 2nd in command in the Dystopia League The Grand Summer Season Trek Obidiah like Discord schemed Vilgax's defeat and manipulated the P Team against Vilgax so that the duo could use Vilgax at his weakest to destroy him. Stane is one of the few villains who wasn't killed and the only villain Discord didn't betray to the heroes or have killed. Obadiah gets the Petes out of there beforehand. Afterwards Obadiah betrays Vilgax and Galvatron to help his boss Discord escape from his prison and to recruit more help for the chaotic being he calls his boss. He is the only villain so far that Discord will have on his team but he is getting more followers for his boss. Obadiah Stane is in a way the only villain Discord considers an alley as opposed to an asset. Obadiah learns of Wee Gee's return and uses it;s return to keep it away from his plans and using an anti mind reading device. Obadiah is a member of the Dystopia League and Discord's right hand man as example of their partnership previously. Posr Totally Mobian Spies After Totally Mobian Spies, Stane tells Discord about Terrance's arrest and the remaining allies which Discord states is a way to recruit new blood. When Discord returns with Cargill, Ricardio, Gideon and Hiroshi, Obadiah Stane explains everything to show them what happens. It was revealed that Obadiah and Discord turned their loss in The Grand Summer Season Trek to a slight victory through their manipulations of the Elements of Harmony Welders parring Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Obadiah Stane then helps Discord with his plan to get their alley Terrance Lewis out of jail by having Clarence engage in a riot and have Lewis not to participate so it would give a good impression. Obadiah greets Terrance have their plans work and his snapshot plan to expose W.H.O.O.P succeeded. Obadiah then helps Discord eliminate the rest of the members to the team they once served. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Obadiah Stane is returning with Discord once more. When Discord returns from his talk with them he asks how it went and Discord answers insulting. Stane then asks Makatov about what when on during their time to get rid of Vilgax's allegiance. He learns that Bender and his friends had a hand in their failure. Obadiah Stane like Discord overhears Knuckles' mention of him and the duo scheme up their plan against the blue bean. Stane begin researching on the Cortarians after Gravemind mentions them to him and Discord. He tazers Cassandra and brings her to Discord. And the two present Sophita to her and the duo is surprised when Scorpion and RJ save her. Obadiah and Discord then detect a high sense of chaos and recruit Savik into their organization. Stane helps Discord in his many plans and serves as his final line of defense. He is defeated by Finn and Marceline who finally put the mastermind behind bars. As Stane got away scot free in his last scheme. Legends of Light and Darkness Obadiah Stane escapes jail and learns about Model W being Dr. Weil. The two decide to bring Discord back with their plans. Obadiah Stane manages to get Model W out of its prison by using life support for Weil with the help of Katara and Nightmare Rarity. Stane is seen again with Weil and NR as they all scheme the whole bring back. Obadiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr. Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s Statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide her, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. Stane finds Discord with Dr. Weil and he promises to release Discord from his stone prison so he can take revenge on Bender. Obadiah Stane tells Discord about The Joker as Bender's other archenemy, Discord orders Stane to kill Joker. Stane is content on letting Bender torture Joker for them, so he and Nightmare Rarity decide to go after Hiccup. Obadiah Stane gets a location on The Joker for Discord to start his plan against Joker. Joker is in the same area Bender and Slade are. Stane attacks Slade's castle on the orders of Discord and Weil in order to see what he is capable of. Obadiah drowns the castle and Slade goes after him, Slade does chase Stane off though. Stane and Nightmare Rarity attack Alucard who defeats them and frees Rarity from her control. Relationship with Discord Stane is Discord's right hand man and his closest confidant. Obadiah and Discord have worked together for a long time ever since Stane joined Vilgax and his allegiance. Obadiah worked for Discord and helped him carry out his plans which involved either attacking the heroes, or aiding them while screwing up Vilgax's plans. Stane believes Discord was a better leader to be than Vilgax and since he knew of Discord's treachery he helped Discord scheme against him. After Discord recruited Emperor Pete, Both of them got worried that Pete knew their treacherous scheme against the allegiance, so they schemed carefully to get rid of the allegiance by sending messages to Knuckles and Bender on how to stop and/or kill them. Discord then used the distraction to usurp Vilgax and his plans, and succeeded BIG TIME. After Discord's defeat, Obadiah went back to Stane Enterprises and worked on plans to recruit others into his and Discord's allegiance. Obadiah eventually had Ricardio stage a fight with Eddy to release Discord. When Discord escaped, the two reunited and had a night on the town to celebrate. After Discord saw his new allies, he was pleased with Stane and asked about Emperor Pete. Stane told him that he sent them off so they could use for purposes and he even tried telling them to leave Bender and his friends alone. When They got arrogant and didn't listen to Stane, Stane knew that they had to go. Discord agreed and the two work on a plan to destroy the remaining allegiance. For the most part their plan was a success. Allies: Discord, Dr. Weil, Terrance Lewis, Ricardio, Clarence Boddicker, Hades, MOM, Yakvone, the Dystopia League, Katara, Nightmare Rarity Enemies: Tony Stark, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Flame Princess, Princess Morbucks, Dr.House, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Captain Picard, Q, Worf, Riker, Brick, Butch, Professor Pericles, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Sandy, Kitty, Big Boss, the Alpha Team, Vilgax and his allegiance , Cassandra, Scorpion, R.J., the Membrane Elite, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Celes Chere, Slade's ensemble, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Joker Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Second in Command Category:Humans Category:Archenemies Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Conspirators Category:Father of Hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Major Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Imprisoned character Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Business Villains Category:Bald Characters Category:Discord and Dr. Weil's Commanders Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Heavy Category:Main Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Arms Dealers Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Villains in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Villains Category:Tech Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Iron Man's Archenemies Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:The Dragon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by J.B. Blanc Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeff Bridges